Question: Solve for $x$ : $5x = 10$
Divide both sides by $5$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{5x}}{5}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{10}}{5}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{5}x}{\cancel{5}} = 2$ $x = 2$